


Weekend Retreat

by fadetoblue



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Birthday's, F/F, Fluff, Juliantina Appreciation Week, Love, Nature, Sunsets, Walking on the Beach, new experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue
Summary: Valentina's got a surprise planned for Juliana's birthday. She intends to take her on a trip she'll never forget...Who say's the beach can't be fun and romantic...
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote a fic, but this idea came to me Thursday night and I wanted to share with you for appreciation week. Hope you enjoy my take on Juliantina + nature.

Juliana padded out of the bathroom, crossing the spacious bedroom she shared with Valentina. Her arms full with everything she thought she might need for a weekend getaway.

Spreading it all out on the bed next to her suitcase, she took a moment to survey each item. Ticking them off her mental checklist as she added them to her bag. _Toothbrush and toothpaste, check. Deodorant, face cream, make up, hair brush…_

She stopped mid thought realizing she had forgotten something, and made a quick dash back to the bathroom for hair ties, just in case she needed them. She didn’t really know what to bring, because Valentina had only told her about the trip over breakfast.

Breakfast Val fixed herself, and served Juliana in bed, so she was a little bit distracted. Then she dropped this bombshell on her and left the room before she could press for much in the way of details. A precontrived plan, Juliana knew, because Val wasn’t good at keeping secrets.

After all, she told Juliana’s mom that they were moving in together, before Juliana had a chance to. That was a weird evening, full of questions neither of them had the answers to. They hadn’t even started looking for a place yet, but Valentina blurted it out just the same. And that was only one instance where she couldn’t contain her excitement. Val was like an open book when she was like that and it was the most precious thing Juliana had ever seen.

But, more to the point they didn’t keep secrets from each other. 

At least not big ones. However, a little misdirection was called for to do something nice for one another every once in a while. But those were small omissions with the best intentions, like an unplanned night out. Reservation at a restaurant they wanted to try or one of their favorite hang outs, tickets to an event, and small gifts that were valuable in sentiment rather than expense. 

A weekend getaway was none of those things.

It was something major. The kind of decision they agreed to make together. 

Of course, she knew why Valentina kept her in the dark, but she would have preferred Val tell her sooner, rather than spring it on her at the last minute. Then again, Juliana would have spent the entire time trying to talk her out of it.

It wasn’t a surprise Valentina didn’t include her in planning the trip. What was shocking was that she didn’t let anything slip. 

“Where are you taking me, Val?” Juliana mused, systematically placing clothes in her suitcase based on bare minimal information.

All Val had said was think warm, comfortable relaxation before kissing her thoroughly and going to run a few last-minute errands. Or so she claimed. But Juliana had a feeling this was all a part of her plan.

She should have been a little frustrated, but the barely concealed smile gracing Valentina’s lips when she left was full of so much promise Juliana couldn’t think of anything else. 

They’d been together for nearly a year, and Valentina was still just as distracting as the day they met. She would never get over how Val won her heart, gradually, but all at once, because it was there from the start. They just clicked from the moment she sat down on that park bench.

Juliana was lost so deep in thought. She didn’t notice the soft rustling behind her. Didn’t hear the soft sigh of contentment.

“Are you ready,” Valentina said from the doorway, her shoulder resting against the frame.

She knew Juliana wasn’t. She had been standing there watching her in awe for the last ten minutes, because she couldn’t help herself. Jul’s was beautiful. And a distracted Juliana was even more so. 

Pressing a hand to her chest, Juliana snapped her head around to face her. “Jeez, Val! You startled me.”

“Sorry.” Valentina offered an apologetic smile. Her intent gaze slowly trailing over Juliana.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Juliana chided. 

“How do you want me to look at you?”

Valentina returned her gaze to Juliana’s smile broadening when she shook her head, and gently bit her bottom lip.

“Stop it!”

The twinkle of amusement in the bottomless depths of her warm brown eyes giving away how much Juliana was enjoying the familiar banter.

A quip akin to ‘make me’ was on the tip of Valentina’s tongue, but she knew what would be the outcome. Jul’s rising to the challenge, and taking pleasure in shutting her up. An endeavor that always led to other things. As tempting as that was, she didn’t want to delay their trip for hours. And Valentina knew she wouldn’t be able to bite her tongue if Juliana pressed her when she was excited and vulnerable. It was already hard enough keeping it secret, add sex to the mix and she was done.

“What did I do,” Valentina said instead, unconsciously letting her gaze travel over her again as Juliana arched an eyebrow, wordlessly serving up a warning that was also an invitation as well. 

Taking a breath, Valentina tucked her hands into her front pockets to keep from acting on the look in Juliana’s eyes.

“Are you almost ready to go, amor,” Valentina asked again, needing the distraction.

With a knowing chuckle, Juliana turned back to the mess she had spread out across the bed.

“Not even close,” she replied, shooting a glance at Valentina over her shoulder. “It would help if you told me where we’re going, instead of just to pack casual and light, warm weather wear.” 

“It’s a surprise,” Valentina said, clearing her throat.

“That’s not very helpful, Val,” Juliana said, carefully folding a light weight patterned blouse and placing it in the bag. 

“Relax, Jul’s,” Valentina pushed away from the doorframe, and crossed the room wrapping her arms around Juliana’s waist. “You’re going to love it. I promise.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Juliana rested her hand over Valentina’s, pressing it tighter against her stomach. “I just hope you didn’t do anything too extravagant.”

“It’s your birthday!”

“Yeah,” Juliana sighed. “But tomorrow’s just another day. It’s no big deal.”

She had never celebrated growing up, it felt weird to start doing it now on her twentieth birthday. 

“You’re wrong,” Valentina gently turned Juliana to face her. “It is a big deal.”

She reached up brushing the back of her hand against Juliana’s cheek. Intense blue eyes staring into her own, beyond her dilated pupils right into her soul.

“You’re important to me. And I want to make sure you never forget that.”

Valentina rested her forehead against Juliana’s, letting her words sink in before she spoke again.

“You deserve to be celebrated every day, Juliana…Let me.” 

A swirl of emotion misted Juliana’s eyes at her level of devotion. This wasn’t the first time, but it was the one that affected Juliana most. It wasn’t just the love in which every single syllable was uttered, but the sincerity of it in the way Valentina looked at her, like she was her everything, and nothing else in the world mattered.

“Okay,” Juliana breathed, barely above a whisper.

She had never wanted anything more.

She would never forget who she was, and where she came from. It was a part of her. But so was Valentina, and the life they were building together.

Sinking into Valentina’s arms, she let herself be loved. Truly letting go of the past, and accepting the brightness of the future that lie ahead. Starting with this embrace. A hug so tight, she could feel Valentina’s heart race. And she wondered why she had ever been weary of this weekend in the first place. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they set out for the weekend, Valentina notices a difference in Juls.

“That’s everything,” Valentina said, loading the last of their bags in the trunk.

“Who would have thought we needed all this for a few days away?” Juliana eyed the number of bags they were taking.

There was a suitcase for each of them, and Val had a small duffel she refused to let her touch. The other two bags were hers. Albeit one of them contained a couple of her sketchbooks, pencils and erasers, along with the journal she used to jot down new ideas, because Val insisted she bring them. The other was filled with the overflow from her suitcase.

“Well, you did go a little overboard,” Valentina said, closing the trunk with a teasing grin.

“And who’s fault is that,” Juliana asked, bumping Valentina with her hip.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

Eyeing her with mock innocence, Valentina shrugged, biting back her smile.

“Sure, you don’t!”

Juliana couldn’t help but laugh as Valentina closed the distance, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a hug that was soft and warm. She returned the embrace as Valentina walked her backwards, until she was pressed against the side of the car just beyond the tail light.

It was one of her favorite kinds of hugs, a mix of Val being loving and playful.

She pulled back slightly to look up into Valentina’s smiling face, getting lost in the intensity of her gaze, and the feeling that erupted in her chest when Val looked at her this way. 

“I love you,” Valentina said softly, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Brushing a stray lock of hair from Juliana’s eyes, she reluctantly released her without giving her a chance to reply. Rounding the back of the car as Juls watched after her in amusement, shaking her head, before following suit and heading to the passenger door.

Valentina didn’t need to hear the words. She already knew Juls loved her. And sometimes she liked to tell her without needing anything in return.

She slipped behind the steering wheel as Juliana got in beside her. Automatically reaching over to start flipping through the radio stations when she turned the key in the ignition.

It was part of their routine.

When they went out Juls always chose what they were going to listen to, and Valentina didn’t mind at all. They had fairly similar taste in music, not that that mattered. It was something Juliana enjoyed doing. That was the important thing. She could deal with listening to a few songs she didn’t particularly like as long as Juls was happy.

She peered over at her, watching as Juliana switched to a different preset and listened for a bit. Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone instead and plugged it in, surfing through her playlist until she found the one she wanted. The strains of a song that was a little bit pop and a little bit rock that Valentina had never heard filtered through the speakers.

“Are you all set?” 

“Yes, I am.” Juliana flashed her a grin as she put her phone in the holder on the dash, settled back and fastened herself in.

“Okay.” Valentina nodded, buckling her own seat belt, and sliding the sunglasses resting on top of her head over her eyes. “Then here we go.”

She backed out of the parking space near the entrance to the apartments garage, checked for oncoming cars and turned out of the driveway.

The reflection of their apartment building in the rearview mirror faded fast, melting into the looming skyline behind them that was backlit by the sun. 

“Wow,” Juliana exclaimed, looking out the side mirror. “I really like this view.”

They had chosen their apartment partly because of it, and the practicality of how close it was to the university and Jul’s design school.

“Me too,” Valentina said, tamping down on her excitement, because that was nothing compared to what Juls was going to see this weekend. It was beautiful, but it didn’t hold a candle to the view of the ocean at the resort she was taking her to. 

...

Maneuvering through the city streets, Valentina tried to avoid the early afternoon traffic that was slowly starting to backup. She briefly considered hopping on the freeway, rather than going with her original idea to take the long way up the coast. But she decided against it. The drive was all a part of the experience she wanted to share with Juliana.

They were getting a later start than she intended.

Their conversation set them back, but she was glad that it happened. She sensed a change in Juls afterwards, as though something had shifted inside her emotionally. Valentina couldn’t really explain it. Jul’s was still exactly the same. She was just more relaxed.

And it amazed Valentina. She expected it to take more convincing to reassure Juls. But, it didn’t! Her reluctance faded just like that in the blink of an eye. 

She didn’t even press anymore about where they were going as she finished packing her bag. The only thing Juls asked was for Valentina’s input on the clothes she brought, so she was prepared for what they were going to do.

Valentina certainly hadn’t minded.

How could she pass up a chance to watch Juls showing off clothes?

She didn’t have that kind of will power. Especially when Juls held the outfits she’d never seen her in against her body, so Valentina could get an idea how they fit. She’d been mesmerized and Juls knew it. Prolonging their departure with sweet anticipation.

So, yeah, they were behind schedule, but Valentina didn’t regret it. By the time they left their apartment, Juls was just as excited as she was and raring to go. 

Glancing over at her, Valentina smiled to herself. She’d never seen anything more beautiful than Juls was right now.

Sitting with one leg propped up against the dash, her head thrown back and eyes closed. The air coming in through the open windows blowing her hair about her face like a hallow as Juls sang along to the song playing. Her melodic voice matching every note high and low.

She was absolutely radiant and Valentina didn’t want to tear her eyes away, but she forced herself to, focusing back on the road as they got closer to the city limit. 

The way she was in this moment was a testament to the change Valentina noticed.

She had never seen Juliana so carefree that she would sing right in front of her. Of course, Valentina has heard her before. But that was usually only remnants she caught through the bathroom door when Juliana was in the shower.

It wasn’t something she did regularly. No matter how many times Valentina told her, she loved her voice. Juliana was never willing. She was shy about it, and always changed the subject, or found other ways to distract her.

But now, Juliana was letting it all go. As though whatever held her back, didn’t matter anymore.

She was blooming right before Valentina’s eyes, and it was a wonderful sight. She loved watching Juls grow.

Stopping for a light, she stole another glance Juliana’s way, breath catching when she met her gaze as she sang the last chorus.

“What,” Juliana said, her face awash with bashfulness.

“You’re incredible,” Valentina replied, barely above a whisper. 

“Thank you,” Juliana flashed her a shyly confident smile. “I couldn’t help it. I love that song.”

“It shows,” Valentina assured.

She bit back on her overzealous enthusiasm, because the last thing she wanted was for Juls to clam back up. She’s been waiting for this for months, a time when Juls was comfortable enough to open up in front of her.

“I’m glad you shared it with me.”

Valentina smiled when she rested a hand on her thigh.

“So am I,” Juliana said, lifting her other arm to rest her hand behind her head as she sunk back in the seat, staring straight ahead. Watching the slowly changing landscape with a grin tugging at her mouth.

_‘This weekend is already turning out better than I could have hoped,’_ Valentina thought as another song began to play and a comfortable silence settled over them. 

The route they were taking to the resort ran through a few of the surrounding cities. The difference between them was hardly noticeable as they passed through each one. There were none of the landmarks Valentina was used to seeing, but they all had the same vibe.

Highly populated with fast food joints or shopping centers on nearly every corner, even in the more residential neighborhoods that was the norm. Outdoor recreation was limited to playing in the street and parks, or the small pieces of land that hadn’t been developed, yet. And that was only for those who were willing to take the risk of jumping the fence without getting caught.

Not that Valentina was complaining. What these places did not lack was the culture and diversity that she loved being immersed in. It was the part of big city life she enjoyed most, all the fun and unique spaces to explore. But this was the kind of thing they saw every day.

Driving up the coast was a completely different experience.

Once they were out of this hub everything would start to open up. Producing one of the most breath taking and serene views the entire way to the resort. And she couldn’t wait to share that with Juliana. Along with so many other things that Juls had dreamt of, but never had the opportunity to experience.

What better way was there to surprise Juls for her birthday than show her, she’s always been listening?

She’s seen the longing in the lively sparkle of Juliana’s eyes every time she divulged something she had wanted once upon a time. She’s heard it in every reserved whispers of unfulfilled childhood dreams. And Valentina never forgot the way Juliana sounded when she spun that story about her dad giving her the Hawaiian doll and taking her to the park where they had so much fun that they couldn’t stop laughing.

That wasn’t just some fictitious tale to make her feel better in a moment of distress. Valentina knew, it was something Juliana wished for so many times as a girl that she had committed it to memory. Because she always wanted something better for herself. 

Even when it was communicated silently, Valentina heard it loud and clear.

She wanted to give Juls something no one else ever has. All the love in the world. To show her how much she cherishes her every day. And Valentina couldn’t think of a better way than making some of Juliana’s dreams come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me, and ended up longer than intended. lmao


End file.
